Hogan's Heroes: Happy Birthday, Colonel Klink
by Basketballgirl Kaitlin
Summary: Colonel Hogan, his men, and Kalina plan a surprise party for Klink's 50th birthday as a diversion to get a defecting Luftwaffe general out of Germany. Meanwhile, Kalina struggles to find and buy a special birthday present for her father. *2019 PBA Nominee! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

2:00AM. They should have been back an hour ago. Did something go wrong? Was there too many Krauts patrolling the area tonight? These were the thoughts running through Hogan's head, as he paced back and forth across the radio room. The only company he had were his nagging questions and 'what if' thoughts.

He continued making his way from one side to the other, when he heard footsteps and faint voices getting closer. He tightened his muscles and hovered his hand over his hidden pistol, but was relieved to see it was just his men safe and sound. He let out a breath of air, realizing he had forgotten to breathe for a minute.

"Thank God. What took you so long? I think you caused me a few gray hairs there," the colonel demanded.

"Sorry, Colonel. The Gestapo's swarming around this place like a pack of bees," Kinch said, sitting down at the radio table.

"We had to go into hiding for about two hours before the coast was clear, Sir. We would've been back at midnight otherwise." Newkirk added.

"Just glad all four of you are safe. And the general; where is he?" Hogan asked, putting a hand on his hip.

Carter gestured for someone behind him to enter the room and soon stepped in a tall, old looking man wearing a prestigious Luftwaffe general's uniform. He was thin, about 6'2", wore glasses, had soft blue gray eyes, and blackish gray hair. He had to be at least in his mid fifties.

"Colonel, this is General von Wagner," LeBeau said.

Hogan smiled and shook the man's hand.

"General, pleasure to finally meet you," he said sincerely.

"Good to meet you as well, Colonel Hogan," von Wagner answered.

"So you're the man everyone's searching Germany for."

The old man gave a heavy sigh.

"It has not been easy hiding from the Gestapo. Those men search just about every house, building, or barn known to mankind," von Wagner said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did they find out about you turning traitor?"

"Well, as you all know I've been secretly giving the underground important information regarding Luftwaffe plans and aerial attacks for the last four to five months. I was reporting a rather recent attack to have messaged to London, and someone must have either heard me from outside of my office or picked up on my radio signal. I've been on the run ever since."

"Don't worry, General. You'll be safe here until we can get you a sub to London."

"And how long will that take?"

"Two days," Kinch said, taking his headset off. "That's the soonest they can send someone out here."

"Will the Gestapo figure out where I am in that time frame?" von Wagner asked, uneasy.

"As long as you stay down here and lie low, the Gestapo will have as much luck finding you as they would searching for a needle in a haystack," Hogan said, crossing his arms.

"Or a piece of hay in a needle stack." Carter replied.

The response the young man got was everyone turning his eyes to him and looking at him funny.

"What?" He asked, not understanding what he said wrong.

Newkirk rolled his eyes, shook his head, and looked back at the two officers before him.

"Ignore him, General," he said.

"Gentlemen, I think we should all start heading for bed. Roll call's in four hours." The colonel added. He then turned back to von Wagner. "General, you gonna be alright down here for a couple days?"

"I've slept in much worse places, Colonel Hogan. This tunnel is one of the nicer places I've taken a snooze," the general answered.

Hogan nodded.

"Good. We'll come check on you in the morning," he said, and looked at his men. "Come on, boys. The general could use some sleep, and so could we."

" _Oui, Colonel_ ," LeBeau answered.

Hogan and his team said 'goodnight' to von Wagner, then made their way up into the barracks and were soon fast asleep in their bunks.

* * *

Morning roll call came and went. Soon the men were back in their barracks and gathered around at the table in the main area. As LeBeau made breakfast, Hogan and the others sat and discussed their current assignment and their guest 'downstairs'.

"How are we gonna get von Wagner to the sub, Colonel?" Kinch asked.

"If the bloody Krauts keep searching the area like this, there's no way we can get him to the rendezvous point safely." Newkirk added.

"We'll need a diversion to distract the Krauts for a couple hours," Hogan said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What do we distract them with, though?" LeBeau asked, from the stove.

"I got it. We're all gonna dress up like ninjas and once outside of camp, we'll…" Carter never got a chance to finish his thought.

"I'm _already_ saying 'no' to that idea," Newkirk said, agitated.

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"I didn't need to. I already knew it was a bad idea the minute you said 'dress up like ninjas'."

"You got a better idea?"

"Not at the moment. But when I think of something, it certainly won't be involving any ninjas."

"Alright, alright, knock it off, fellas. Let's get back on track here," Hogan ordered, with the wave of his hand.

"What if we staged a mass escape?" The Frenchman suggested.

"I think you'd give poor Old Klink a heart attack," Kinch said.

"Wouldn't be necessarily a _bad_ thing." Newkirk commented.

The response got a stern glare from his commanding officer.

"Not bad enough to kill him...just bad enough it got a scare out of the guards." The Englishman continued.

"Have fun with the Wrath of Kalina, then," the staff sergeant answered.

" _Ma petite ami_ does not joke around when it comes to her _le père_. You remember how she almost whacked that lieutenant in the back of the head with Klink's swagger stick?" LeBeau asked.

"He sure didn't call Klink a 'dysfunctional blockhead' again," Hogan said.

"That's what I love about me little mate; she's sweet and kind, but she's feisty and not intimidated easily." Newkirk replied, with a grin.

Hogan chuckled.

"That she sure is," he said.

The five were about to resume bouncing ideas off one another on how to complete their assignment, when a knock was heard at the door. They all smiled knowing who was on the other side.

The colonel walked to the door and allowed the kommandant's daughter to enter. She was holding a notepad and pen and seemed a bit stressed.

"Kalina, you're just in time. We've got a new assignment, and we could use your help," Hogan said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Colonel Hogan, as much as I respect and value my spot on your team, I'm afraid I've got an assignment of my own...and it's driving me nuts," the teenager answered.

"What's going on, kid?" Kinch asked.

"Papa's birthday is in two days, and I wanna throw a big surprise party for him. Unfortunately, I have no idea what to do or how to start planning one."

"Klink has a birthday?" Carter asked.

"How do you think he got here; he fell out of the sky and just showed up?" Newkirk remarked, irritated.

"Well actually when I was little I always thought adults were…"

"Aw, shut it."

"Wait a minute," the colonel said, an idea forming in his head. "You said in two days?"

Kalina nodded.

"April 23rd," she said.

Hogan gave a devious grin, and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Gentlemen, I believe we just found our diversion," he said.

"A surprise birthday party?" LeBeau asked.

"The guards will be too busy supervising us to make sure we're not plotting anything against Klink. Because they'll be more worried for the safety of their commanding officer, all the guards will be here watching the recreational hall and won't be patrolling the woods." The colonel explained.

"And with less patrols, we'll able to get General von Wagner to the rendezvous point and back to London," the Englishman said, it now dawning on him.

"Exactly."

"Colonel, you're brilliant." Kinch replied.

"Kalina, what do you need for the party?" Hogan asked, turning to the girl.

Kalina looked at him with a frown.

"I just said I don't know where to start," she said, unamused.

"Well, we need food, entertainment, decorations, music, and presents," the American officer answered.

"I can do food and drinks, Colonel," LeBeau said, then turned to Kalina. "What does your father like, _ma petite ami_?"

"Oh, quite a few things. Vanilla cake, pistachio ice cream, schnapps, those are all I can think of at the moment." Klink's daughter responded.

"I can do decorations, Gov'nor. We'll need streamers, a banner with 'Happy Birthday' on it, and balloons," Newkirk said.

"I'll do entertainment and music. Does Klink like any games?" Carter asked.

"Um...he likes music and stand-up comedy. I'm not sure if he exactly plays games anymore. The only things I can come up with are charades and card games," Kalina said.

"What about music?"

"Oh, that's _easy_! Anything classical. Bach, Beethoven, Mozart, he _loves_ Mozart."

"What about jazz? We've got a lot of records of that genre lying around."

"Yeah, he likes it. He's not too crazy over it, but he likes a little Frank Sinatra and Louis Prima once and awhile."

"Your father's got good taste in music, kiddo. Never can go wrong with a little Frank Sinatra," Kinch said, with a wink. He got a soft giggle in response.

"Alright, folks," Hogan said. "We've got 48 hours to get this party together and have lots of things to do until then. Operation Happy Birthday Klink starts now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Hey yah, Schultz," Hogan said, approaching the big guard outside the kommandantur. "What have you been doing out here?"

A few hours had passed since the colonel had met with his team in the barracks. They were now on their separate assignments to prepare for Klink's upcoming birthday and getting von Wagner out of Germany.

"Guard duty. I don't get off until later tonight," Schultz answered, with dread.

"What are you doing tonight?" Hogan persisted.

"I am going to the Hofbrau for a drink and maybe find a pretty _fraulein_ to talk to."

"Going into town, huh?"

"Oh, I have not had a night off in so long. Mmmmmm, I can taste the beer already."

"Hey, while you're out, would you mind picking up these things at the store? We're in need of them." The colonel handed the sergeant a piece of paper with a long list of items on it.

"Balloons, banner, streamers...Colonel Hogan, why do you need all of _this_?"

"For Colonel Klink's surprise birthday party."

" _Surprise party_!"

"It was Kalina's idea."

"But why do you want to do something nice for the Komman...wait a minute. You, your boys, and Kalina are up to some monkey business, aren't you!"

"Schultz, can't a few prisoners help their little friend in putting together a nice birthday party for her father?"

" _Nein_! It is forbidden for the prisoners to do nice things for the Kommandant!"

"Said who?"

"I did."

"Alright, Schultz. If that's what you wish. But just know when Colonel Klink has a bad birthday and is heartbroken to tears, just be ready for what comes next."

"I am _always_ ready. Ready for what?"

"Well, if the Kommandant has a horrible birthday, then he's going to get very sad because you stopped us from throwing him a birthday party. And when Kalina finds out you were the reason that made her father sad…" Hogan made a whistle. "You might as well ask to be transferred to the Russian Front after that."

"Impossible. Kalina would never ever try and cause me any harm."

"Remember that lieutenant that called Colonel Klink a 'dysfunctional blockhead' and how she almost whacked him in the back of the head with her father's swagger stick? If she's willing to do that to a military _officer_ , do you know what she might be willing to do to an ordinary POW guard?"

After thinking on that thought, it did not take long for Schultz to change his mind.

"How many balloons do you need?" He asked Hogan.

The American smiled and gave the man further instructions on what was needed and when it was needed.

* * *

Hours passed, and it was soon almost 11:00PM. In her quarters, Kalina paced back and forth across the living area deep in thought. Had Schultz gotten lucky? Did he find it? Did he know how much she would need to buy it? And if it needed to be shipped from somewhere else, would it get there in time for her father's birthday?

As she was about to cause a rut in the floor, she was brought into reality by the sound of the front door opening. Seeing it was the man she was waiting for, Kalina hurried to the guard's side with tense shoulders and nerves on the edge.

"Did you find it?" She asked.

"I checked every store and _gebrauchtwarenladen_ in Hammelburg. I could not find it anywhere," Schultz answered.

Kalina gave a sad sigh.

"Great...looks like it's gonna take a lot more work to track down that thing than I expected."

"Are you sure that is the model your father has always wanted?"

"As sure as I am that my name is Kalina Mary Klink. That's the one he wants, and that's the one I'll get him even if it kills me."

"I could try stores in nearby cities."

"I'll try calling some in the morning and see what they have to say. Maybe one can put us in the right direction."

As the two were about to discuss the matter further, they heard the sound of a door closing from down the hall. Klink was coming.

Snapping her eyes back to the sergeant before her, Kalina thought quickly on her feet and put on an act.

"And I want this camp searched up and down, back and forth, and left and right until those cigars are found, understood?" She ordered, as Klink entered the room in his pajamas with a white bathrobe tied around him.

" _Jawohl, Fraulein Kommandant_!" Schultz remarked.

"And I'm putting you and Corporal Langenscheidt in command of this search. Anyone who fails to follow orders given by either one of you is to report to me immediately. No questions asked."

"I will find those cigars, _Fraulein Kommandant_ , I _promise_ you, _Fraulein Kommandant_!"

Kalina saluted the soldier and dismissed him without another word.

Schultz returned the gesture and quietly left the kommandant's quarters, leaving Klink both a bit surprised and perplexed.

"What was that all about?" The colonel asked, curious.

"Huh? Oh nothing, Papa. Just another case of the prisoners being practical jokesters is all. Nothing major or anything," Kalina answered.

"Cigars missing?"

"Just a couple, I've already got a search going. Nothing to worry about. I got it all taken care of."

Although looking a tad uneasy still, Klink sighed and gave in. If his daughter said things were alright, then he believed her word for it.

"Alright. If you say so, then I'm satisfied," he said, with a soft nod.

The young teenager soon gave a big smile, her face lighting up like the sun.

"Someone's got a birthday coming." Kalina beamed.

Klink smirked, getting a little bashful.

"That I do," he answered.

"You feeling good for about to be 50?"

Her father's smile turned into a frown full of sorrow.

"Do I look bad?" He asked, with hesitance.

"Are you kidding? You don't look a day over 35!" Kalina remarked.

That got Klink to laugh.

"I feel a bit older than 35, but I appreciate the compliment," he said.

Without a word, Kalina walked towards her father and gently wrapped her arms around him while resting her head on his soft chest. Klink responded with a bright smile and held his daughter close.

* * *

Morning soon came, and Hogan and his men were in the recreational hall starting to prepare for Klink's birthday tomorrow. So far they had up the streamers, a table for where the food and drinks would go, and a record player set up off the corner of the stage for music.

"Hey, Gov'nor," Newkirk said, making his way to his commander's side. "You think Klink might like a new cigar lighter for a present?"

"He might, but where are you gonna find one?" Hogan asked.

"I might have a guy who works in the black market business."

"What? A lighter autographed from yours truly in Berteschgaden?"

"Now that might be a bit more tricky to get a hold of."

Hogan shook his head with a grin and went back to supervising, when the door to the hall opened, and Schultz quickly made his way to the American.

"Colonel Hogan," he said. "I need your help with something."

"You don't know what to get Colonel Klink for his birthday, do you," Hogan answered.

"How did you know?"

"You said the same thing last year before you decided to get him those snow boots."

"I think he got the wrong message when he opened them. Please, Colonel Hogan, I can not make the same mistake again."

"Alright, how about a new watch?"

"He has one already."

"A new tie," Newkirk said.

"No." Schultz replied.

"What about a nice shirt?" Hogan suggested.

"Wait a minute...I got it! I'll get him a pair of socks!" The sergeant answered.

"Socks?" The colonel remarked.

"He uses them all the time. I'll get him a pair so warm that his feet will feel like it's summer everyday."

"And Kalina? What is she getting for the Kommandant?"

"I can't tell you. She does not want anyone else to know but me."

"Must be pretty big if she's keeping it under the wire."

"Let's just say that if she gets a hold of it, the Kommandant will have a very nice birthday."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"HOW MUCH?!" Kalina exclaimed, talking on her father's office phone. She had spent the last three hours making phone calls in hopes of tracking down her birthday present for Klink. So far she had either received a 'we're sold out' or 'we don't make them anymore' from store keepers. She had finally struck luck in locating one, but the price for it was worth more money than her entire existence.

The man on the other line said something that caused Kalina to become a bit agitated.

"Don't you know who I am?" She remarked.

The answer she got made her frown.

"You don't care who I am, I see," she said sadly.

The man said something in response.

"And just exactly _where_ do you expect me to find that kind of money; stroll up to a bank and ask for a withdrawal?" Kalina questioned, her frustration returning.

The man answered with something that made the young Klink sigh with resignation.

"Alright...I'll find the money for it somehow...you too, _auf wiedersehen_."

Kalina hung the phone up and shook her head. Where in God's name would she get so much money? She would get her father that present no matter what, but she would have to sell some of her things in order to do so. But what did she sell was the question? And how would she get to a _gebrauchtwarenladen_ without her father's knowledge?

As she began to think of some ideas, she heard the door knob to the office door click. She quickly sat down at the kommandant's desk and picked up some paperwork to pretend to work on. She lifted the first document up to read, when she saw all the numbers listed in columns and felt her brain go blank. What was she reading, and what did it all mean?

" _Mein Gott_ , how do you read this thing?" Kalina gasped.

The door opened, and Klink entered the room. He looked to his desk and stared at his daughter in confusion.

"Kalina, what are you doing in here?" He asked.

The teenager flipped the document sideways, upside down, and back to right-side up. It was like trying to crack some unsolvable code that the enemy used.

"Trying to figure out if this a billing statement or some sort of tax return. You know what a _semestereinkommen_ is?" Kalina remarked, her mind beginning to hurt.

Klink chuckled.

"That's the monthly camp budget you're looking at," he answered.

"I give you lots of credit, Papa. I can hardly tell the difference between these percentages and numbers."

The colonel made his way towards his desk, leaned forward, and gave his daughter a kiss on the head.

"Many years of practice, _sußling_ ," Klink said. "You go outside and enjoy this nice weather now."

" _Jawohl, Herr Kommandant_ ," Kalina answered, with a grin and sharp salute.

Klink gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder, then the two split ways.

Once outside, Kalina sat down on the steps leading into the kommandantur, propped her head up with her arms, and sighed again. She was stuck, confused, and sad. Why did something she wanted to give to the one she loved most have to be so much money? It just was not right in her mind.

As she continued to sit and ponder her thoughts, Hogan walked by, noticed the girl's discontentment, and grew concerned.

"Kalina, what's wrong? You look like you just got turned down for the school prom," the American said, with a frown.

Klink's daughter looked up at the colonel and looked utterly confused.

"What?" She asked, not getting what her friend meant.

"Nevermind. Another one of our American customs." Hogan answered.

"Oh," Kalina said, with a nod. She let out a sad breath of air. "I'm trying to find a birthday present for Papa, and every corner I turn there's an obstacle. Why does finding a great present have to be so dang difficult when it's for someone I love more than my life?"

"What is it that you're trying to locate anyways? Schultz said you were keeping quiet about it except with him."

The teenager looked hesitant for a moment. She scanned the area to make sure no one else was around or listening in on them. When she felt as secured as she could be, Kalina turned back to her friend.

"If I tell you, you have to swear to not tell it to anyone else," she said, soft.

"I swear on my oath as a commanding officer." Hogan responded sincerely.

Kalina looked around the area once more before speaking again.

"I'm trying to track down a violin model Mozart had. Papa's wanted it for so many years, and I want to get it for him. The violin he has now is so old and wearing out, causing the horrendous screeching we always hear when he tries to play beautiful music."

The colonel's eyes widened. He was stunned at his friend's task. Not it only being a very kind gesture towards Klink, but what Kalina was looking for had to be at _least_ $9000 in American money. Tracking down such a model and for a low price was like trying to find a pet cat in New York City.

"A violin model Mozart used?" He gasped. "No wonder you're having tough luck. What model even is it? Do they make them anymore?"

"It's a _Pietro Antonio dalla Costa_ model. It was one of the last violins Mozart owned before his death. I located one at a music store just fifteen minutes out from Hammelburg, but it's worth more than this entire camp...you happen to have 65000 marks lying around somewhere?"

"Sorry, kiddo. If I had that kinda money stashed away someplace, I would have gave your father it to install a pool here years ago."

"What about...what about our little bank downstairs?" The last part Kalina said was nearly inaudible to Hogan.

"Afraid not. We won't have more paper until London sends in our next airdrop," the colonel said, hushed.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to sell some of my stuff then to get the money. But what do I sell that's worth that much?"

"Old jewelry's a good place to start. Some of that stuff is ancient nowadays."

"I'll try that. You and Schultz want to possibly help me?"

"Not a problem, hon. Come on. While your father's still stalled by paperwork."

Kalina nodded, and she and Hogan walked off in search of their friendly Luftwaffe sergeant.

* * *

A few hours went by, when a Gestapo staff car pulled through the gates and alongside the kommandantur. Out stepped Major Hochstetter from the driver's side and made his way into the building. Breezing past Hilda without a word, he stormed into Klink's office.

The surprised colonel shot to his feet and sharply saluted the major. "M-M-Major Hochstetter," he stuttered, nerves getting the better of him. He had not been alerted the Gestapo would be stopping by that day. "How nice to see you. I was just saying the other day that it'd been too long since your last visit."

Hochstetter rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Klink," he said. "I want this camp on full red alert. Anyone suspicious coming in or out of this camp will be held for questioning. If they resist, they are to be shot for espionage."

"Shot?" Klink frowned. "But why?"

Hochstetter glared at him, as if offended by the question. "General von Wagner has gone missing. He is suspected of being a traitor to the Third Reich and giving confidential military information to the Allies," Hochstetter said.

"General von Wagner?" The kommandant gasped, his eyes widened. Von Wagner was an important member of the Luftwaffe and Nazi High Command. He was also considered one of Hitler's most loyal officers; the war must be going badly for him to switch sides.

"The Gestapo picked up on suspicious radio activity coming from his office back in Berlin. When the Berlin Gestapo arrived to the scene, von Wagner had completely vanished. We suspect the underground is assisting him in getting out of Germany and to London."

"But why the need to come here to my camp?"

"I suspect Hogan has something to do with this." Hochstetter growled, under his breath.

Klink shook his head. "Oh no, Major. Not one of my prisoners," he said.

"Klink, for the past two years, strange and unexpected sabotages have occurred in this area. Important, confidential information has been leaked to the Allies, and over a hundred military figures have completely vanished into thin air." Hochstetter slammed his fist on the top of Klink's desk in cadence. "Every time I visit this camp something bizarre always happens!"

"Major Hochstetter, you're forgetting that I have never had a single escape from…" the colonel froze when seeing the Gestapo major's facial expression grow dark. "Yes, strange things have indeed happened in this area."

"I'm determined to find General von Wagner. Stop wasting time and follow orders," Hochstetter said. He stomped over to the office door, turned back to Klink, and dropped his voice an octave. "And if I find out Hogan is in any way connected, YOU will join him against the wall!"

"Yes, Major Hochstetter, I will give the order right away," Klink seized the phone and pressed on the cradle several times to gain the operator's attention as the door slammed with a 'thud'. He collapsed into his chair, relief washing over him as soon as Hochstetter had disappeared.

"Is 50 old enough to retire from this job?" Klink murmured, and pinched his nose as he felt an ugly headache settling in.

* * *

Kalina spent about two hours searching through her jewelry and other valuables to possibly sell to a pawn shop. All she had found so far was a few bracelets and an old ballroom dress that had been passed down to her that she never grew into. She placed the items on her bed and looked at them along with Hogan and Schultz.

"Well," she said. "What do you think?"

"That golden chain bracelet there looks like it could be worth something." The American answered, analyzing each item carefully.

"I like the one with the diamonds," Schultz said, with a grin.

"What about the dress?...Please say I can get rid of the dress." Kalina begged, her strong dislike for the ugly gown clear in her voice.

"Depends. How old do you think it might be?" Hogan asked, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I don't know. 70, maybe 80 years old? It was my great grandmother's is all I know."

"Probably won't get more than a couple grand then. It'd have to be pretty old to be worth big money."

"And the two bracelets? What about them?"

"Can I have the one with the diamonds? My wife would love it," Schultz asked.

"Schultz!" Kalina moaned.

"Wait a minute," Hogan said, seeing something on the teenager's nightstand. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Kalina replied.

"That little sparkly thing on your nightstand. What is it?"

The girl turned to where her friend was pointing and walked towards the location. Once getting there, she picked the object up, examined it for a moment, then made her way back to Hogan and handed it to the American.

"Just a ring, why?" Kalina questioned.

Hogan looked at it carefully and observed all its features. It looked old. _Very_ old. It had to be worth at least $10000. A gold band with little diamonds surrounding one large diamond in the center.

"This might just do it for you, kid," he finally said.

"That ring?" Kalina remarked, surprised.

"Something wrong with that?"

"I don't know...my grandma gave me that ring. She said it's been passed down for generations. I think it might have even gone all the way back to Ancient Egypt."

"If that's correct, you could get serious money for this thing. You could buy your father _two_ of those violins maybe."

"Then could I have the diamond bracelet after all?" The Luftwaffe guard prodded.

The teenager gave a glare at Schultz, making him clear his throat and step back a bit.

She continued looking at him for a moment, then back to Hogan.

"I don't know, Colonel Hogan. I think it's some Klink family heirloom. My grandma had it, my great grandma had it, her mother had it, so on and so on. It has to be at least three or four hundred years old," Kalina said.

"This might be your only shot at getting that money for the violin, hon. How bad do you want to get that violin for your father?" The American asked.

Kalina fell silent and frowned. Her father had done so much for her. He raised her all on his own, served his country in combat and service, paid for many years of piano lessons, took care of her and sat by her bedside when she was ill, showed her just what kind of person she wished to be when she was an adult, numerous other things she could go on and list. She could never repay him for everything he had done, and this was her one shot at doing so in the slightest bit. But it was a family heirloom. No one made those rings anymore, and there was no way she could buy another one to take place for the old one. Did she part ways with an important family heirloom, or did she let her father have a crummy 50th birthday and get him something stupid like a cloth to clean his monocle with?

She thought about it for a little while longer and came to a decision. It had been a hard one, but she knew what needed to happen next.

"Alright," Kalina said. "I'll sell it. My Papa's more important than some family heirloom."

Hogan smiled.

"He's pretty special to you, isn't he." He answered.

The response he got was a bright smile that made Kalina's face light up like the sun.

"Colonel Hogan," Schultz said. "How do we get out of camp without Kommandant Klink figuring out where we're going?"

"We're gonna need a diversion of some kind." The colonel replied, his brain starting to turn.

"What kind of diversion?" Klink's daughter questioned.

As Hogan was about to answer, the door to Kalina's room opened, and Carter hurried inside with a look a panic.

"Colonel!" The young man cried. "You gotta help me. I don't have a present for Klink yet, and I don't know what to get him or where to get something!"

Hogan looked at Carter and had a light bulb go off in his brain. He gave a grin of mischief and turned back at the teenager.

"Kalina, I know how we're getting you into town," he said.

"What are you thinking, genius?" Kalina replied, giving a grin of her own.

"Carter, you ever get your wisdom teeth?"

"Yeah, but I had them removed when I was Kalina's age," the sergeant answered.

"You're getting them removed again. I want you to fake having wisdom teeth pain so we can get a pass from Klink to go into town." Hogan explained.

"Colonel, I already got them out, though!"

"But Colonel Klink doesn't know that. Now act like your in pain. That's an order."

Carter nodded, then put his fingers to his cheek and faked a groan.

"Good. Come on, let's get going," the officer ordered.

Kalina, Carter, and Schultz followed Hogan out of the room and made their way straight for Klink's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Wisdom teeth!" The kommandant exclaimed.

"Been bugging him like crazy recently, Kommandant. I think they might be infected," Hogan said, standing before the German officer.

"And it just happened to come over so suddenly."

"It's been coming and going. This time around it just won't quit."

"And how do I know this isn't just some little prank of yours to try and plan an escape?"

"Come on, Kommandant. Would I ever lie to you?"

"Yes! But my Kalina wouldn't!"

Klink walked out from behind his desk and made his way towards his daughter, who was standing by Schultz near the door.

"Kalina, is what Colonel Hogan says true?" He asked, wearing a look of intimidation.

"Yes, Papa," Kalina said, with a nod.

"And this isn't some type of trick to get me in trouble with General Burkhalter?"

"No, Sir."

Klink sighed with resignation and gave a nod.

"Alright, I'll give him a pass. But I want you and Sergeant Schultz to be with Sergeant Carter at all times, understood?" He ordered.

" _Jawohl_ , Papa."

" _Jawohl_ , Papa. I mean _Herr Kommandant_." Schultz added, quickly fixing his error.

The German colonel rolled his eyes, made his way back to his desk, then sat down and started to fill out a pass.

"Schultz, you're to take Sergeant Carter and Kalina straight to the dentist and straight back here. No exceptions. I even want you in there when they perform surgery to remove Sergeant Carter's teeth." He told, with authority.

"In the room?...Where I might see blood?" The guard asked, with dread.

"Then close your eyes and have Kalina keep watch." Klink gnarled.

"I don't like blood much myself, Papa," Kalina said, with a queasy look.

Klink put his fingers to his forehead and shook his head. His headache was returning, and it was worse than before.

* * *

"Where on earth did you get this ring?" The pawn shop owner gasped.

"It's been in my family for years, Sir. It was passed down to me by my grandmother." Kalina answered, wondering if she had hit good luck or not. "Why?"

"I've never seen one of these in person. No one makes them anymore. Why, these can be traced all the way back to the medieval times and earlier!"

"So...can she get money for it?" Carter asked, with hesitance.

" _Willst du mich verarschen_? I'd be surprised if she _didn't_ get money for this. Why, this ring's just about 65000 marks!" The shopkeeper proclaimed.

"Really," Kalina said, the statement sounding like music to her ears.

"You know what, just because I've never had one of these until now, I'm giving you 66000 for it."

The shopkeeper ripped a check out of his wallet and scribbled quickly on it with excitement.

"There you are, _Fraulein_. Spend it well," he said, with a wide grin.

" _Danke schöne, Herr Ladenbesitzer_ ," Klink's daughter said gratefully.

"Hey, now you have enough money to get that violin for your dad!" Carter added.

"I do." Kalina answered.

"Wait a minute. That's an extra thousand marks. What are you going to do with that?" Schultz asked, curious.

"What am I _not_ gonna do with it. I'm gonna take Papa out to the finest restaurant in town!"

And with that, the trio left the pawn shop and headed for the music store. There was only one thing left to do: get one Mozart violin and have it gift wrapped.

* * *

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the music store. When they entered inside, Schultz, Carter, and Kalina were astounded at the sight before them. Instruments of all kinds were displayed before them. Saxophones, clarinets, tubas, pianos, drums of all sorts of varieties, just about every instrument you could possibly think of. It was a musician's dream come to reality!

"Whoa!" Carter gasped.

"This place is _huge_!" Kalina added, scanning the entire establishment.

"It'll be near impossible to find that violin. They got about fifty models for sale!"

"How do we get the Kommandant's violin then?" Schultz asked.

The young Klink continued to observe the store and lay eyes on the store owner at the cash register. She made a wide smile and confidently walked up to him.

" _Guten tag_ ," she said.

" _Guten tag, Fraulein_. Anything I can get for you today?" The store owner asked.

"I'm looking for a _Pietro Antonio dalla Costa_ violin like the one _Herr Mozart_ performed with. I have the 65000 marks right here to pay for it."

"Wait a minute, are you the little lady I spoke with earlier today?"

" _Jawohl_ , Sir...that would be me."

The man frowned and gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry, _Fraulein Klink_. I'm afraid someone came in already and bought it a few hours ago," the store owner said.

" _Bought_!" Carter exclaimed.

"But, but, but but but, how did they get so much money?" Schultz asked.

"A Naval officer came in here looking for the same model earlier. He was an avid instrument collector and buys antique instruments to put out in showcases all across Germany. Paid me 74000 marks for it, I could not turn such a payment down." The store owner explained.

"It's gone?...My Papa won't get his violin?" Kalina asked, her heart shattering into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry, little one. I'm afraid it is gone."

Kalina slumped her shoulders and gave a heavy sigh.

"I went to all this trouble for nothing then," she said.

"Maybe we can find another one." Carter suggested.

"Forget it, Carter. Every other store in Hammelburg has been either out of stock or isn't being made anymore. This was my only shot of getting one."

"I'm sorry, Kalina," Schultz said sincerely.

"Come on, Schultz. Let's go find your socks, then take me home."

The teenager sulked her way out of the store and walked back to the car.

Not knowing what else to do, Schultz and Carter followed Kalina back to the car and left the music store to go to a nearby retail store. The two men would look for their presents and return to Stalag 13 to prepare for tomorrow. Kalina, however, would not. All she would bring home was empty arms and a broken spirit.

* * *

Kalina sat in barracks two with her friends. She propped her head up with her arms, wearing a glum look on her face. She sat in silence as everyone went around and shared what they had gotten Klink for his birthday tomorrow.

"You think Klink will like this Native American headpiece, Colonel?" Carter asked, putting it over his scalp.

Hogan chuckled.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see," he said.

"I know Klink's always complaining about his pen not working, so I got him a new pack of pens to use," Kinch said, putting his gift on the table before everyone.

"I knitted him a nice, new scarf. He's always wearing the same white scarf; now he has another option to choose from." LeBeau added, with a grin.

"My lighter's gonna out do _all_ of your gifts. Imported all the way from China." Newkirk remarked, his face beaming with pride.

"How did you get a lighter all the way from China?" Hogan asked, surprised.

"I told you, Gov'nor. I know a guy. You want one, Sir?" The Englishman answered.

The colonel smirked.

"I'm alright for now, Newkirk. Save them for another time," he said.

Kinch looked over to Kalina and noticed her dim expression.

"What's wrong, kiddo? Still bummed about that violin?" He asked, concerned.

The only answer he got was a heavy sigh. The girl never lifted her eyes from the table.

"Don't be sad, _ma petite ami_. It's not your fault," LeBeau said, with empathy.

"I should have gone to the pawn shop earlier. Perhaps I would have made it in time to buy it before that Navy officer," Kalina answered, depressed. "All of you have presents wrapped and ready for Papa, and his only child doesn't have anything to give him for his big day...I'm the worst daughter in all of Germany."

"Kalina, _you're_ your father's present. Waking up every morning and knowing you're around is the greatest thing he could ever want," Hogan said, with a kind smile.

"Yeah, little mate. I've never seen your old man smile so much since you came to live here." Newkirk added.

"He smiles more about you than his perfect record. I didn't think _anything_ could top that!" Carter commented.

Klink's daughter gave a sad grin, but it quickly faded. She appreciated their words, but she still felt awful about having no present for her father. He had wanted a Mozart violin ever since he was a teenager and performed in his school's orchestra. Now he would never get one.

"He always wanted a violin just like _Herr Mozart_ had...now it's gone," she said sadly.

"Come on, kid. How about you join the Colonel and I downstairs. Go check in on General von Wagner and see how he's doing." Kinch suggested, with a small smile.

Kalina nodded softly, and with Hogan's arm wrapped around her shoulder, the trio made their way to the fake bunk and downstairs into their tunnel network.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Von Wagner stirred down in the radio room. He was going stir crazy and feeling an oncoming attack of claustrophobia. He had been underground for 48 hours and had not seen any outside life since coming to Stalag 13 for hiding. He would not disobey Hogan's orders to remain put, but he needed to get out of the tunnels. If he did not breathe outside air soon, he was frantic about losing his mind.

Hogan, Kinch, and Kalina arrived the radio room and noticed the general looked like he was avoiding all chances of suffocating to death. He was sweating, and his uniform jacket and shirt had the top buttons undone in order to breathe better.

"General," the American officer said. "You feeling alright, Sir?"

"Colonel Hogan, you have to get me out of here. I know I can't go outside into camp, but at _least_ let me come into the barracks for a moment!" von Wagner begged, his pupils dilated in size.

"I would if possible, General, but I'm afraid I can't do that. If one of the Krauts caught you from upstairs, you and our entire operation will be compromised. Death would be our only sentence."

"Please, Colonel Hogan. I'm _begging_ you. Get me out of here. _Please_ , get me out of here!" The Luftwaffe officer grabbed Hogan by the shoulders and gently shook him in anxiety. "I'll go mad if I have to stay down here any longer!"

"Easy, General, easy," Kinch said calmly. "You'll be out of here tomorrow night, we promise. You have to listen to Colonel Hogan right now, though. How about you sit down and relax."

"No, I can't sit down. Every time I do, I feel like the walls are closing in on me," von Wagner answered, his breathing heavy and irregular.

"Kinch, get the General a glass of water," Hogan ordered.

"Yes, Sir," the sergeant said, and disappeared from the room.

Kalina assisted von Wagner to sit down on the cot and rubbed his back gently.

"You're alright, _Herr General_. You'll be out and off to London before you know it," she said, comforting.

"I'm going crazy down here, _Fraulein Klink_. You think after living in a trench during World War I that this would be nothing to me." von Wagner replied.

"Perhaps you're getting anxious down here _because_ you lived in a trench during the Great War. I know my father went into the Luftwaffe during the war because living in a trench in military school unnerved him so much."

"He did?"

"Mm hm. Turned out to be one of the greatest pilots in his unit."

Von Wagner nodded, his breathing slowing down, when Kinch returned with a glass of water and two small pills.

"Here you are, General. The medicine will help you relax and go to sleep," the radioman said, handing the glass and pills over.

Von Wagner took them gratefully, popped the two small pills in his mouth, and drained his glass of water in one large gulp. He handed the glass back to Kinch, and his muscles seemed to loosen up within minutes. His shoulders dropped and gradually grew more calm as time went by.

" _Herr General_ , are you feeling better?" Kalina asked.

" _Ja_...I am feeling much more calm than before," von Wagner answered, his voice sounding tired.

"You just lie down and go to sleep, General. Tomorrow you'll be out of Germany and on your way to London." Hogan promised.

His eyes growing heavy, von Wagner nodded just barely, lay down on the cot, and was soon fast asleep.

Kalina covered the officer up with a blanket, then followed Hogan and Kinch into another room where they could discuss the recent event and tomorrow night.

"You think he'll sleep through the night, Colonel?" Kinch asked, crossing his arms.

"I think he will. You better alternate with Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk though tonight on watch duty. Make sure he doesn't wake up and try doing anything drastic," the colonel answered.

"Will he be okay, Colonel Hogan?" The teenager questioned.

"Don't worry, hon. General von Wagner will be alright. Just a little stressed out is all. All he needs is a good night's sleep, and he'll be good as new," Hogan said reassuringly.

"Maybe I should help Kinch and the others with watch duty."

"They've got it, Kalina. We'll be alright. Besides, I'm pretty sure you'll wanna get up bright and early tomorrow to give a certain someone a big birthday hug."

Kalina's face lit up and nodded eagerly.

"How old is your old man turning anyways?" Kinch asked, curious.

Klink's daughter looked at both men with a mischievous grin and walked in the direction to her quarters without a word.

"Looks like we're not getting _that_ answer." Hogan remarked, looking off the way Kalina had gone in.

"How old do you think Klink's turning, Colonel?" Kinch questioned.

"Well I can certainly tell you his monocle won't be giving us any hints."

The sergeant gave a silent chuckle, and the two men made their way back upstairs for the night.

* * *

Morning soon arrived, and so had Klink's birthday. As the kommandant slept peacefully in his room, Kalina silently opened her father's door and quietly stepped inside. Once the door behind her was closed, she hurried to Klink's side and wrapped her arms around him while singing 'Happy Birthday'. The sudden noise and hug startled him awake, but was soon giving a tired smile and ran his fingers through Kalina's hair.

" _Danke, sußling_ ," Klink said raspy.

"How do you feel?" His daughter asked.

The colonel smirked.

"Old," he answered.

Kalina giggled.

"Nah, you're not old. General Burkhalter might be a little old, but…" she did not finish her sentence. Her father interrupted her with a soft chuckle.

"What time is it?" Klink asked.

"Doesn't matter. You sleep in as long as you want to, Papa. Already did roll call for the prisoners and patrolled around camp to check in on things."

Klink smirked.

"You spoil me sometimes, you know that?" He replied.

Kalina responded with a big smile, then hugged her father tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep tight, Papa. I've got camp under control until you wake up," she said.

Klink grinned and closed his eyes.

Seeing her father had gone back to sleep, Kalina grew content and gently closed the door behind her. She had many duties to see to before Klink got up and took over.

* * *

"Haaaappy birthday!" Hogan cried, entering Klink's office.

The desk chair turned around to reveal Kalina sitting in the kommandant's place.

" _Danke_ , Colonel Hogan. My birthday was two months ago, though," she said, with a playful grin.

"Kalina, where's your father?"

"Having a nice, long deserved slumber. I told Papa to sleep as long as he liked, and I would take care of camp while he slept."

"A surprise party, letting your father sleep in, taking care of work for him, can you plan out _my_ birthday next?"

The girl smirked and shook her head.

"Goodbye, Colonel Hogan," Kalina said.

Hogan smiled back and was about to leave, when he grew curious and walked back to his youngest team member.

"What are you doing anyways?" The American asked.

"Trying to figure out this stupid summer camp budget. How Papa handles finances so well is _beyond_ my knowledge." Kalina replied, her brain close to imploding on itself.

"Here, let me see," Hogan said, walking to the teenager's side. He took hold of the document and a pencil on the desk, then he began to work out the numbers.

While the two figured out money and dividing, Klink walked inside full of smiles and lots of rest. When he spotted Hogan over by his daughter, he grew curious and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, looks like you usually have 40000 marks go towards food and drink, so we'll keep that the same. Electricity will keep that the same, 24000 marks for ammunition! Oh no, that's way too much. Here, we'll leave ammunition with 5000 marks, and we'll put the remaining 19000 marks towards a new swimming pool over by the cooler," the American said, proud of his work. He earned a hard glare from Kalina in response.

"Put it back, Colonel Hogan." She warned.

"Alright, alright; no pool. Just go another summer dying of heat."

Kalina shook her head, then the two noticed another person in the room. They looked up and smiled at the German officer.

"Ah, Kommandant. I heard it's your birthday today," Hogan said.

Klink lit up a bit and looked a little bashful.

"Yes, it is," he answered.

"How many years, Sir?" Hogan asked.

Klink's smile turned into a frown.

"That's none of your concern." He replied, agitation in his voice.

"Let me look at you. I say you're, oh...you're 39, aren't you," the American said, with a snap of his fingers.

The kommandant's grin returned, and it was a smidge wider than before.

"You think I'm 39?" He remarked, turning a little red.

"36. You're 36, aren't you."

Klink chuckled.

"No, I'm actually 50 today," he said.

Hogan pretended to be in shock and made his eyes a bit bigger.

"You're _kidding_! You look so well, though!" He gasped.

"He gets his good looks from me." Kalina chimed in, beaming with pride.

Klink blushed and turned his eyes to his daughter.

"Kalina, my dear, you go outside and leave all of this paperwork to me," he said.

The teenager got to her feet and walked to her father with Hogan following from behind. When she got to Klink, Kalina wrapped her arms around him and got up on her toes to give a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Papa," she said, her eyes twinkling.

The German colonel held Kalina close, kissed the top of her head, and ran his fingers through her hair while smiling down at her.

Klink's daughter gave her father a strong salute, then turned to Hogan and noticed he had yet to do so.

"Salute!" She ordered.

"Oh," Hogan answered, and gave a quick, sloppy salute.

Kalina groaned.

"Must I tell you everything." She grumbled, and made her way out of the office.

The Senior POW looked off in his friend's direction, then back at Klink before exiting himself.

"Strict little teenager you got there," he said.

Klink gave a silent laugh and made his way to his desk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Hours went by, and it was a little past 5:00PM. Hogan, his men, Kalina, and Schultz gathered at the recreational hall to add the finishing touches for Klink's surprise birthday party. Newkirk and LeBeau were trying to figure out where to hang the banner, Hogan and Kalina checked in on everyone to see how they were doing, Schultz and Kinch sorted through presents and put them in a neat pile, and Carter worked at the food table setting up glasses of expensive brandy and on the other side glasses of root beer for the youngest guest.

The colonel and teenager scanned the area for anything that might be out of place or missing, when Kalina looked up at her friend with both curiosity and concern.

"Colonel Hogan, how's our…'guest' downstairs doing?" She asked, in a soft whisper.

"He seemed better this morning after taking that medicine last night." Hogan replied, just as soft.

"You think this'll work?"

"All the guards are in camp making sure we don't do something to your father at his party. Kinch'll take von Wagner out the emergency tunnel when he, Carter, and LeBeau set up for their jazz performance of "Sing, Sing, Sing", and he'll be in London before Hochstetter can do anything about it."

Kalina nodded, her nerves easing back down.

" _Gut_...I just have one more question," she said.

"What's that?" Hogan asked.

"Shouldn't someone be keeping look out for Papa?"

"Shoot. I almost forgot. Good thinking, hon." The colonel turned his head to the left and looked at Carter. "Carter! Come over here!"

The sergeant in calling finished what he was doing and hurried to his commander's side.

"Yes, Colonel?" He asked.

"Stand at the door and keep lookout for Klink. He shouldn't be leaving work for the night until about 5:30. He thinks Kalina learned a new Clara Schumann song and wants him to hear it," Hogan said.

"You got it, boy! Sir."

Carter took off from the duo and sprinted towards the door.

"Hey, Colonel. Come here and tell us where we should put this," Newkirk said.

Hogan and Kalina made their way to the Englishman and Frenchman. When they got there, the colonel noticed something odd about the banner. He looked at it more closely and was stunned at the sight.

"Happy Baby Shower?" Hogan asked.

"They ran out of 'Happy Birthday' banners," LeBeau said, shrugging his shoulders.

"'Cause nothing will say 'Happy Birthday' to Klink more than finding out he's having a baby he has no knowledge of."

"Kommandant Klink is having a baby?!" Schultz exclaimed.

Hogan rolled his eyes, shook his head, and looked back at the two corporals.

"Just hang it over on the wall above the presents. Maybe he won't notice if we're lucky," the colonel answered, crossing his arms.

"Righto, Gov'nor," Newkirk said, and he and LeBeau got to their feet and quickly made their way over to Kinch and Schultz.

Kalina looked up at Hogan, her facial expression a bit disturbed.

"Happy Baby Shower?" She questioned.

"I don't have any idea myself." The American replied.

Kalina turned her eyes off to the side with a worried expression.

"Hey, Colonel. What's the code word for Klink coming?" Carter asked, looking back at his commander from the door.

"Uh...turtle," Hogan said, it being the first thing to come to mind.

"Oh. Turtle, turtle, turtle!" The sergeant cried.

"Everyone, get ready."

Schultz and Hogan's men surrounded the colonel himself and Kalina, as they waited for the guest of honor to arrive.

As Klink opened the recreational hall door, he grew suspicious as to why there was a record of Frank Sinatra playing. When he stepped inside and closed the door behind him, his eyes grew to the size of saucers and went into shock at the sight before him.

"Surprise!" Everyone cheered.

"Happy Birthday, _Herr Kommandant_!" Schultz cried, with glee.

Klink's eyes twinkled, genuinely touched by the gesture. He had never had anyone before willing to organize a surprise birthday party for him. Balloons, streamers, presents, music, and a big birthday cake and glasses of brandy all for him.

"What's all of this?" He finally managed to ask, still staring in awe.

"It's your birthday party, Kommandant," Hogan said.

"And it was all me little mate's idea." Newkirk added.

The German officer turned to his daughter and felt his heart melt.

"You did this all for me?" He asked.

"Happy Birthday, Papa!" Kalina replied, beaming.

Klink's smile widened and gently rubbed the girl's cheek with his thumb.

"Well, what do you want to do first, Kommandant?" Kinch asked.

"After all the paperwork I've done all day, a drink would be very nice right now," Klink answered.

"Carter, grab the man a drink," Hogan said.

"You got it, boy! I mean Colonel." The sergeant replied, full of energy, and hurried to the refreshments to grab one glass of brandy.

The kommandant looked over to the table with presents and noticed the banner hanging above it. When he read what it said, he stared at it and raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Happy Baby Shower?" He read out loud.

"Just in case you ever have another baby, Sir," Hogan answered.

"Hogan, I don't plan on having anymore children anytime soon."

"Could you perhaps tweak that idea? I always wanted a little sister." Kalina requested.

Klink shook his head with an amused grin and made his way over to the table to retrieve his drink from Carter.

* * *

About half an hour went by, and Carter and LeBeau set up the stage for their performance as everyone else danced, and Kinch left for the tunnels to sneak von Wagner out of camp.

Hogan walked up the steps leading onto the stage and made his way over to his friends.

"How's everything going?" The colonel asked, soft.

"Kinch just went to get von Wagner about three minutes ago, Colonel," LeBeau said, putting together a trumpet.

"Good. It should take about ten minutes for him and von Wagner to meet up with Otto. Once the general and Otto head off for the submarine, it should take less than eight minutes for Kinch to get back to camp and return to the party before anyone notices he's missing." Hogan remarked, looking down at his watch for a moment.

"Hey, look at Schultz," Carter said, somewhat amused.

The three Allied soldiers looked over and watched both amazed and entertained at the fluffy sergeant's dance skills to the current jazz song playing.

"Schultzie's got some moves." LeBeau commented.

"Remind me to have him on my jazz dancing team next year," the American officer answered.

"Where's Klink?" The young sergeant asked.

"Over there dancing with his little partner," Hogan said, with a grin.

The three smiled at the sight of Klink spinning his daughter around and swaying back and forth with her on the dance floor.

So far Klink's party was going as well as could be. There was just one more thing that needed to go successfully in order for Hogan to officially ease the tension in his shoulders: General von Wagner getting out of camp and to the submarine.

* * *

Kinch lifted the top of the fake tree stump up and checked for the coast being clear. Satisfied with his observations, he silently climbed out of the tunnel and hid behind the thick pine trees near the forest. Once the search light went past, von Wagner, in civilian clothing, repeated the same process as the sergeant and made his way quietly over to the man's hiding area.

"Alright, you got your papers, General?" Kinch asked.

"Yes, Sir," von Wagner said.

"Good. Now let's get going. Night Owl will be waiting for us."

The two men stealthily wandered through the forest to their destination and checked for any unwanted visitors. It took about twelve minutes to make it to the rendezvous point, but the two finally saw the underground leader and sprinted to his side.

* * *

Hogan paced back and forth across the stage. His anxiety was spiking up gradually as the minutes went by. It was 6:30PM. Kinch was supposed to be back ten minutes prior, and he had yet to reappear. The longer he was gone, the more the officer worried. His men having such keen eyes were able to sense that about their commander.

"Don't worry, Colonel. I'm sure Kinch will be back in a few more minutes," LeBeau said.

"He was supposed to be back here by 1820 hours. Where is he?" Hogan replied, his eyes never leaving sight of the floor.

"Maybe he got held up by a Gestapo patrol and had to go into hiding," Carter suggested.

As the colonel was about to answer, the three heard quick footsteps coming their way. It was Kinch with his alto saxophone.

"Kinch, where have you been? You nearly made an old man out of me!" Hogan demanded, firm.

"Sorry, Colonel. I got back here with no problem, but I couldn't get my saxophone strap working the right way," the staff sergeant said sincerely.

"What about von Wagner? Did you two get to the rendezvous point alright?"

"Otto and von Wagner are in route to the sub right as we speak. He's to radio message Baker the minute he gets in the submarine and leaves for London."

"Very good. Now you three hurry up with your warm ups. Newkirk's running out of jokes for his stand up act."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The performance of "Sing, Sing, Sing" was a hit with Klink. He even swayed a little in his chair while listening to the melody. At one point during the song, Hogan even took Kalina onto the floor and danced with her and Newkirk.

When the performance ended, everyone sang "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" to Klink before the kommandant blew out his birthday candles. Once everyone had a slice or two of birthday cake, Hogan, his men, and Schultz started throwing their presents at the German officer, begging that each of theirs should be opened first. While Klink calmed everyone down and decided which present to open first, Kalina stood on the far left of her father's side feeling out of place and humiliated. There everyone was with their gifts for her father, and not a single one of them was from her. She swayed a little from side to side and mostly looked at the ground as each gift was unwrapped and revealed.

A pack of new fountain pens from Kinch, a Chinese cigar lighter from Newkirk, a knitted baby blue scarf from LeBeau, and a Native American headpiece from Carter. Hogan's birthday gift to Klink was promising him there would be no attempted escapes tonight, but he made no promises about tomorrow.

The kommandant was down to his last present. It was from Schultz and wrapped in shiny purple paper. He opened it, filled with anticipation, and looked down at the gift oddly once lying eyes on it. He picked it up to reveal a pair of new, fuzzy black socks. Klink lifted his eyes to his sergeant while raising an eyebrow at him.

"Socks?" He questioned, sounding a tad suspicious.

"I know your feet are always cold, _Herr Kommandant_ , so I bought you a new pair of socks to keep them nice and warm! They will feel like it is summer everyday," Schultz answered, proud of his gift.

"They'll come in handy if you decide to take a trip out east anytime soon," Hogan said.

Klink turned his eyes to the colonel and glared at him.

"Gotta give you a _little_ grief, Kommandant," the American simply answered.

The German officer looked at him a while longer, then turned back to Schultz and cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Schultz," he said, dim.

" _Sie willkommen, Herr Kommandant_." The sergeant replied, with a salute.

Klink saluted back and put his new pair of socks with the rest of his gifts.

"Hey, who's up for a game of charades?" Carter asked abruptly.

"Me," Hogan, Schultz, and the other Allied soldiers answered.

The six men cleared the area and made their way to the front of the stage to start organizing two even teams of three.

Klink was about to watch the game, when he noticed someone was missing. He turned to his left and was surprised to see his daughter standing motionless. She was gazing out at the others with a deep frown engraved on her face.

"Kalina," the colonel said, his voice filled with concern. " _Was ist falsch_?"

The teenager turned her eyes to look at her father and felt a heavy blanket of shame cover her entire body. Her father had received such nice gifts from the others, people that were not even relatives of theirs. And there she was empty handed. The person she thought no one else loved more than her, and she was standing there with no birthday present for him.

" _Sußling_ , what is it; you're supposed to be laughing and having fun." Klink prodded, a frown of his own forming.

"Oh Papa," Kalina answered, her heart aching. She shook her head and sighed. "I'm a horrible daughter. What kind of kid shows up to her father's surprise birthday party without a present for him...I _had_ a present for you, but…" She trailed off, not able to finish her thought. It brought her back to being in the music store and having her dreams crushed by the storekeeper.

"What do you mean 'had' a present?" The kommandant asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Kalina gave another heavy sigh.

"I was going to buy you that Mozart violin you always wanted. I called stores in Hammelburg, Berlin, Dresden, Schweinfurt, Bamberg, and Frankfurt, but no one had it in stock. I spent days trying to track one down for you, and I finally got lucky when I found a store just outside Hammelburg with one for sale, but it was worth more money than this entire camp cost. So I sold that old antique ring Grandma gave me to get the money. I had Carter fake having his wisdom teeth needing to be removed to hide where I was really going. When I got there, though...it was gone. Some big shot _Kriegsmarine_ officer came in earlier and gave the storekeeper almost 80000 marks for it. (1) _That's_ why I don't have a present for you, Papa. And I'm really, really sorry. Had I thought about the ring earlier, I might have made there in time and…" she was cut off, when her father got to his feet, made his way towards her, and held her close to him. Kalina looked up and was surprised to find a big smile on her papa's face.

"I don't need any presents, _sußling_. I don't need new clothes, fancy pens, or some expensive violin made all the way in Italy," he said, soft.

"Papa, you've always _wanted_ a violin like Mozart had, though."

"Yes, I have. I _still_ do, but I don't need it. You've already given me the best birthday present I could ever ask for."

"I _have_?" Kalina remarked, looking at her father oddly. "What was it?"

" _You_. I get to wake up every morning to your sweet face and know that you're here with me again. That you're here with me on my 50th birthday and planned this wonderful party for me. I don't need anything as long as I have my baby by my side."

The girl's eyes twinkled, and her frown turned into a bright grin. She rested her head against her father and held him tight.

"I love you, Papa. Happy Birthday," Kalina said, her heart now content.

"I love _you_ , sweetpea," Klink answered.

The two continued to hug one another and ignored everything else around them. Their happy moment unfortunately came to an abrupt end, when the door to the recreational hall slammed opened, and Hochstetter stormed inside.

"I got it! Major Hochstetter!" Hogan cried, guessing Newkirk's acting.

"There it is, Gov'nor," Newkirk said, filled with excitement.

The Englishman, colonel, and LeBeau all cheered, keeping their five point lead in the game.

"Major Hochstetter," Klink gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Klink, what is the meaning of all of this?" The short man demanded.

"It's Papa's birthday, _Herr Major_ ," Kalina answered, with a smile. "You want a slice of cake, Sir?"

"Klink, you run this camp like a country club! You realize General von Wagner has fled from Germany and currently in London working with the Allies?!" Hochstetter snapped.

"You mean he's one of us?" Hogan asked, surprised.

"What is this man doing here?"

"He's hosting. With me," Kalina said, digging both her friend and father out of their current predicament.

"You made the most dangerous man in all of Germany help you host a party for a German officer?!"

"I threatened him with two months in the cooler, _Herr Major_. In fact, I've been supervising him all evening to make sure he doesn't pull anything. And since you're always so busy making the Gestapo look good, I thought I'd do a friend a little favor. Eh? Eh?" The teenager replied, giving a friendly shove with her elbow.

"I don't have friends, _Fraulein_. Only acquaintances," Hochstetter said, agitated.

"Ain't that a shocker." Newkirk grumbled sarcastically, making Hogan, Schultz, Kinch, Carter, and LeBeau give their best to keep from smirking.

The Gestapo officer snapped his attention to the group of six and glared hard at them.

"Now how 'bout a piece of cake," Kalina suggested.

"BAH!" Hochstetter hollered. He marched out of the building and thwacked the door behind him with a loud 'thud'.

"Well, how rude! He didn't even say 'Happy Birthday'," Klink's daughter said, crossing her arms with a huff.

The kommandant chuckled and rubbed his daughter's arm gently. He may have not been a general. He may have not been the richest man in Germany. But he had his camp, good friends, and the most beautiful daughter in the world. That was all he wanted.

* * *

The next morning came, and Hogan and Kalina were called into Klink's office soon after roll call. The two made their way inside the kommandant's office and made their way to the front of the desk. Hogan gave his usual sloppy salute, and Kalina dashed to her father, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him three kisses on the head. The response she got was Klink smiling and holding her hand gently.

"You called for us, Kommandant?" The American officer questioned.

"Hogan, I want to thank you and Kalina for last night. I will always remember my 50th birthday as one of my favorites," Klink said sincerely.

"Don't thank me, Sir; it was Kalina that came up with the idea...and did most of the commanding," the last part Hogan said somewhat under his breath.

"And yet you and your men brought home a 'Happy Baby Shower' banner instead of 'Happy Birthday'." Kalina commented back.

"That was all Newkirk and LeBeau's fault. Had it been me, I would have bought a 'Bon Voyage' banner."

That earned a glare from both Klinks.

As Kalina was about to give him an earful, the door to the office opened, and Schultz hurried in shouting in German.

" _Ich habe es gefunden! Ich habe es gefunden_! Kalina, I found _die Violine_!" The sergeant cried, holding a black case by the handle.

Klink's daughter's eyes grew twice in size, sprinted from her father's side, and made her way to Schultz.

"You what?!" Kalina gasped. "But how? Where? _When_?"

"Well, I told my friend who has a friend who has a brother who has a cousin who has another friend who knows a music store owner about your situation. So he looked in his store, found one in stock, and sent it here all the way from Dusseldorf!" Schultz answered, filled with excitement.

The teenager grabbed the case, opened it up to see inside, and sure enough there was her violin. Her _father's_ violin. She stared at in awe for a brief moment, then closed it the case, handed it back to Schultz, and turned to face Klink.

"Papa, the violina has arriveda!" Kalina cheered, with an Italian accent.

The German officer chuckled, got to his feet, and took the case from his sergeant. He opened it and was stunned at its sight. It was more breathtaking in real life than in the pictures he had seen. Though old in model, it had been refurbished, polished, tuned, and dents in the wood had been sandpapered off for a nice, smooth feel.

After the shock had finally worn off, Klink's face beamed as bright as the sunshine outside.

" _Puoi suonare_ _"Tarantella Napolitana", Papa?_ _Per favore_?" Kalina asked, her hands clasped together.

"Where did you learn to speak Italian?" Hogan questioned, surprised at the language coming out of his friend's mouth.

"Corporal Donati in barracks seven. Spent two years living in Italy before the war started," the girl answered.

Klink smirked, starting to blush a bit.

"I'll try, my dear. I always had trouble playing Italian songs," he said, taking his new violin and bow.

The kommandant did his best to remember the song's melody through memory and started playing in a key of D flat minor.

Kalina smiled, closed her eyes, and gently swayed to the pretty tune. Soon Hogan and Schultz joined her, and they all listened to Klink's beautiful playing.

* * *

1\. _Kriegsmarine_ was the Nazi Germany navy. It was abolished in 1945 after Germany surrendered World War I. Germany's current navy force is known as the _Marines_.


End file.
